Bastion's Files 1:Alone
by Coin of Light and Darkness
Summary: Bastion writes a letter to his so called friends to tell them that he is alone. Slightly AU at the end. Slightly hinted Tiggershipping. Very intense.


**Alone**

I don't own anything.

Bastion writes a letter to his so called friends.

Xxxxx

Alone. That one word says so much. I'm alone in every aspect of my life, my family, my friends, love life and school. Everywhere I turn, I'm alone.

My family, my parents, I was always alone even when I was with them. I was not born for them to feel the joy of having a child; I was created specifically to be the perfect child, just another piece of furniture, a smart trophy to be shown off to the world when it suited my parents, if they can even be called that. I had no other family besides my parents and so I have never known what it is like to have familial love. All I ever got was criticism for my grades when they were low and a pat on the head when they were high, for I was not always the genius I am today. I had to learn and push myself to be what my parents wanted me to be; I was never who I wanted to be, I was never a normal child as I never knew what it was to just play and be happy. I am alone.

My friends. I never had friends before attending Duel Academy. I was too smart, too shy and too anti-social and I did not understand how to play. I thought that by playing Duel Monsters it would help me make friends; I was wrong, all it did was ostracize me even more from my peers as I was already being teased for being unable to think and play on their level and for being too smart. I was also thought weird for writing on the walls, but where else can I write to show my parents that I am what they want me to be?

When I met Jaden and Syrus, it was wonderful. I became a rival to Jaden and also a friend, gaining Syrus, Alexis, Zane, Chumley, Atticus and Chazz as friends too. My first year at Duel Academy was great, for the first time in my life, I had friends and when asked to protect the Spirit Gate Keys I was with my friends then as well, I was able to help by being there for them.

Chumley left to pursue his dream and Zane graduated, but at the beginning of this year I soon gained another friend- Tyranno Hasselberry, a Ra Yellow like me. Needless to say that while I was happy to have a new comrade I was unhappy that both Hasselberry and Syrus decided that living with Jaden in the Slifer Dorm was preferable to living in the Ra Dorm with me. It hurt…a lot. I know what I am about to write will probably hurt you but I must say it. Syrus and Hasselberry, you are nothing but Jaden's loyal lapdogs, hanging around, desperate for a word of praise and a pat on the head. You are sheep, as mindless as those in the society, you can do nothing for yourselves without his permission and you cannot see that Jaden has faults like everyone else; he is not God. The year went by and I went on to become more and more excluded from the group, Aster taking over as Jaden's rival and then Sartorius came along and brainwashed Chazz and then part of the school and finally Alexis. Now all of Ra except for myself, Syrus and Hasselberry are in the society. I went to my friends for comfort but they were too interested in their stomachs to be bothered about me. I guess they don't see me as their friend anymore. What am I doing wrong? What is it about me that drives people away? I am alone.

My love life. I have always thought myself above love and then an Amazon turned my world around and I, for the first time in my life, felt love, that was why I was affected so strongly by Taniya's flirting and why I could not duel at my best. I was afraid to lose her love, the only love I have ever had. It did not matter, she left me anyway or so I thought. After her defeat at Jaden's hands, she came to find me that night and explained that it was a tradition to dump the boy of choice for a while. She had to leave me so that I could grow up and then, when the time was right she would come back. I was glad and I understood and I still do but I have had no contact, no other girl on the Island has shown interest in me and I have not shown an interest in them, thus my love life is non-existent at the moment. I am alone.

School. Normally, it is supposed to be a wonderful place to learn, play and grow but all I have done is study. I can only play sports for PE but never for fun. Dueling has become a numbers game and I cannot change it back to just a game for me because I do not know how to play. Growing, I have not done that since I met Taniya. There have been no life- changing experiences since. I have not been able to become a better person this year. Apart from last year, it is like it has always been, nothing to show for it except my grades and what good do those do in exchange for what life experiences teach you? Nothing. I am alone.

I write this to you, Jaden, Syrus, Hasselberry and everyone else, as I am leaving the school. I was going to challenge the society but I have received news that my parents were in an accident…and my mother has given birth to my little sister. I must leave school to take care of her and to get a job. I will finish my education on the mainland. I hope that I can provide for my sister and unlike me, she will not be alone for I will be there for her. I must just hope that I am able to raise her better than my parents raised me. If Taniya comes please give her my address. My whole world has come crashing down on me and as I write these last few sentences I am feeling like I always do, alone, only this I time I have the weight of me and my sister's world on my shoulders. Goodbye everyone.

Bastion Alan Misawa

PS: Remember, you all are not alone, just me.

Xxxxx

I hope you liked it and that you all felt that it captured Bastion's feelings.

Please review


End file.
